Ivalice (Tactics)
Ivalice is a kingdom in Final Fantasy Tactics, the central setting to the game. It is a unified kingdom of seven territories, which was once kingdoms on their own. Below is an almost comprehensive guide to the wonderful world of Final Fantasy Tactics Ivalice. Map Geography The kingdom was found on a headland, at the western tip of a continent. It is unknown what this continent's name is, but it's geographical features have been shaped to an extent by an event known as the Cataclysm. The western part of the continent are spread with fertile plains, while the eastern is more of a having dry climate. A small headland juts south of the mainland, on which the former kingdom of Lionel was found, and the island of Goug at its west. The bay on the southwest side of Ivalice was once land, the site of the ancient Holy Empire of Ydora. A catastrophe sank the entire region, leaving only a small island which is now known as the site of Mullonde, the Church of Glabados' holy base. Topography Waters Ivalice is surrounded by the waters of Rhana Strait on the north, and the Bugross Sea at the southeast and southwest, each known as the East Bugross Ocean and West Bugross Ocean respectively. The waters of Bugross Sea are said to be very stormy even on calm weather and many ships such as the Highwind and the Falcon have been sunk by its giant waves. This lead to the Ivalice people building a lighthouse at the location known as Midlight's Deep. The Rhana Strait also bringing fierce winds that blew into the Fovoham Windflats. Ivalice is also home to a variety of inland waters. The Dorvauldar River in Limberry carries fertile soil through the regions' plains. Zeirchele Falls flow through Algost Mountains, creating a spectacular scenery as it flows down its stair-like cliffs. Some water bodies were the site of bloody battles during the Fifty Years' War; Tchigollith Fenlands and Lake Poescas. Both are ruined by the battles - the Fenlands has turned to a poisonous swamp, while the Lake is haunted by souls of those who perished in the battles. A large section of Lake Poescas is dried up, leaving nothing but a white salt bed, though the deep watery sections is believed to be the home of a sea serpent. Loch Dalla is a lake where the Limberry Castle is built over its shores. Highlands The land of Ivalice is also quite mountainous. Mountain ranges span across many kingdoms, and this also created many valleys and mountains passes. The measurement for length in Ivalice is called dohm, (old translations call them dorma), it is still vague on how long one dohm is to real-life measurement. Some of the famed mountains: *The Thealla Peaks is believed to be the highest, measuring 6,000 dohms. *Mount Landria, which is 2,000 dohms high and was once a holy site for practising monks. *Mount Germinas which is the oldest peak in the region, raised from a barren dry wasteland. *Mount Bervenia, which is an active volcano still spewing its ashe and smoke. *Mount Gulg, where an errand was posted because of the sightings of the spirit of a girl who fell into the volcano. *Mount Urobos is a site of mining activity in Gariland. The mountain ranges in Ivalice: *Algost Mountains is the range on which formed the Zeirchele Falls, its water falling on stair-like cliffs. *Ural Mountains, once a site of the adamantite mining rush. *Coldman Mountains is a mine exlusively owned by the Toppa miner family. *Vector Mountains is famed for its white mists and is rarely visited. Climate Ivalice's weather is believed to be tropical, due to it having two seasons; wet and dry. However, there are signs of a temperate climate because of the snow falling in the Mining Town of Gollund, though it could be because Gollund is situated on a higher altitude than other settlements. This lends credibility that Ivalice is actually of temperate Mediterranean climate due to it having wet season in winter and dry season in summer, as it is evident in the calendar. Wet season is found from Sagittarius to Aquarius and Gemini to Cancer, while the dry season is from Leo to Scorpio and Pisces to Taurus. Calendar The Ivalician calendar adopts the Zodiac dates as the name of their months, although they still refer to the Gregorian calendar for the dates. In this table: History Ivalice's history is rich with legends of ancient kingdoms with superior technology (a reference to the days of Final Fantasy XII).The Timeline of this version of Ivalice takes place after the events of Revenant wings and before the events of Vagrant Story. Demography The greatest difference from the Ivalice of other series with Tactics' is that humans are the only sentient species in this world. Humans have been creating settlements and kingdoms since ancient times, and most of the ruins found throughout Ivalice and the regions around it contain artifacts that point out humans as the dominant race in this world. However, recent digs have found traces of non-human civilization in many parts of Ivalice. One of the civilizations discovered is the race of creatures known as Moogles. It is believed that the proof of their existence can be found deep within the woods of Siedge Weald. Other traces of Moogle existance are said to be found in the ruins of Clockwork City of Goug. Deep beneath the grounds of the city are machines that saw extensive use at the time of Saint Ajora. Some records hold that Goug was itself the capital city for Moogles in ancient times, and that Moogles were an industrious race with a wizardry in engineering. At present, Moogles only exist in spirit form known as espers. Politics Ivalice is ruled by an absolute monarchy. In this case, the King of Ivalice makes decisions for the future of the country. The Atkascha royal family have been rulers of this kingdom for generations, and they share a common royal bloodline with the rulers of the nations surrounding the kingdom, namely Ordallia and Romanda. In the storyline, King Ondoria Atkascha was the present ruler of Ivalice, but due to health concerns handed the office to his wife Queen Louveria. The royal family is aided by the Board of Chamberlains, who are responsible for the wellbeing of the royal family. In terms of policy-making, the Council of Nobles, made of the aristocratic families, assisted the King. There are seven territories in Ivalice, all former kingdoms before the unification of Ivalice. The King and his royal family ruled Lesalia. The aristocracy is in charge of five territories of Ivalice; The Duchy of Gallionne, Fovoham, The Duchy of Zeltennia, Limberry and Lionel. Mullonde is the seventh territory, but here the Church of Glabados is fully in control, with no intervention from the state. Religion :See also: Pharism & Church of Glabados In the ancient times, the people of Ivalice are members of Pharism that mixed religion and state together. This changed after the cataclysm struck the land known as Mullonde, and the Church of Glabados became the major religion of Ivalice. Education There are several educational institutions within Ivalice, all of which adhere to the social class existing in Ivalice. Eagrose Preparatory Akademy The school for aristocrats attended by Alma Beoulve and Tietra Hieral. Royal Akademy for the Magickal Arts Situated in the Magick City of Gariland, a school of magick that produced the war hero Elidibus. Royal Military Akademy Also in Gariland, the Akademy where Ramza and Delita had trained as knight cadets. Also produced top students such as the Celebrant Bremondt Freithberg and Cletienne Duroi. Category: Worlds Category: Final Fantasy Tactics locations